The Great What If
by Queen Of The Lab01
Summary: AU fanfic exploring the concept of if the roles were reversed and if Sam had Dean's life and vice versa, not mention a few other small changed (Like gender swap and a few other breath taking plot twists) (Please please review) :)


What if things had been different? What if the world we thought we knew was wrong all along? What if things weren't as they seemed, and things were reversed?

These are the great questions, the great what if?

**Chapter One: **

Running. That was all I think, I knew nothing, remembered nothing, thought nothing accept that I knew I had to keep running.

The path in front of me, was winding and twisted, roost from the tall trees towering above and over like a tunnel stretched out into the path. They were tangled around the dry, hard clay earth of the small path. The distant sound of barking echoed behind me.

That was it I remembered everything.

I was running…I was running from them…

_The Hellhounds. _

They were after me, my body moved swiftly through the trails, my muscles flexing and contracting as I sprinted, my legs and arms pumping like the powerful pistons on a machine.

I looked back; their glowing yellow eyes appeared though the thick fauna of the surrounding brush. The barking ceased and was replaced with the thick and angry sound of snarling.

My eyes turned back to my route, when I lost myself. I felt my body go weightless, and I tumbled onto the ground. I went rolling down the hill before me, and listened as the growling grew until it was beside me.

A sharp unbearable pain shot through my body, and everything went dark. I floated in an empty vacuum, of utter silence.

_Dean_ the voice whispered

My heart leapt at the sound of my name.

_Everything _the angelic voice said _everything is about to change, be _ready_. _

And then nothing, absolute silence, no thoughts raced in my minds, no words came from my lips when I tried to speak, emptiness towered over me and I felt as though I was drowning, I lost all since of anything.

_Just let go_ the voice chided _let everything go. _

And I obeyed, having no control over my actions of thoughts; I obeyed and let everything go.

The guilt I felt inside, the rage and even weight in my soul dropped out of my mind.

For once I felt free, free of everything.

And I let go.

I couldn't possibly judge the time; I had no sense of perspective. But I knew only a second passed, and yet it felt like years.

When I felt a jolt run down my spine, electric and powerful. I jerked forwards, and was blinded by the immediate light.

My senses snapped back into play, my mind raced as memories flooded my consciousness. My eyes stung in the light, but I adjusted.

I reached up and rubbed my eyes. I didn't know why but I spoke the word: "Sorry,"

My voice sounded wrong, I couldn't place it, but everything about how I was felt wrong. But this feeling like a breeze wavered and disappeared. I settled, and spoke again, the only phrase that my brain and mouth could seem to manage: "What were you saying?"

My eyesight straightened and cleared, I saw forward.

_Sam. _I thought

"I was just saying, that Mom went out on a hunting trip, and she hasn't been home in a few days."

Something about that sentence rang untrue in my ears, it felt wrong. But again, the feeling left as soon as it had come.

I must have been silent for too long.

"Dean," Sam said

I felt warm at the sound of that name, but Sam continued.

"Deana," Sam finished "You listening?"

I nodded.

"Sorry Sammy, I said,"

Sam shook her head, "Don't call me that Deana, my name is Samantha,"

I rolled my eyes, and turned to face the person behind me. A boy, 21 or 22, short blonde hair, and blue eyes. A name flashed in my mind: Jesse. My boyfriend, his name was Jesse.

In that instant my memories all adjusted and aligned forming a clear picture, and full life, my life.

My name was Deana Winchester; I went to MIT on a full scholarship on a computer engineering scholarship.

I had a sister. Samantha Winchester. I hadn't seen her in years; ever sense I got my acceptance. She had gone off and trained with my mother.

My mother was all we had left, after our father died in the house fire back in our old house in Kansas.

She trained us, to hunt the thing that had done this. An angel; a corrupt angel named Azazel, it had been his fault.

Revenge consumed them, I didn't want that life, and I just wanted to be normal.

But that was it that was my past. I thought I had escaped it, but here it was.

My sister, my mother, hunters of al things supernatural and me.

The Family business.

* * *

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
